Many materials have been added to polymeric resins to reinforce them. Such reinforced polymeric resins are generally referred to as composite materials or “composites”. One popular type of such a reinforcing material is fiber. Flake and particulate materials have also been used to reinforce polymer matrices. In particular, a type of composite has emerged in recent years in which the reinforcing material has one or more dimensions on the order of a nanometer. Such a composite is known in the art as a “nanocomposite”. One type of nanocomposite has an exfoliated layered silicate as the reinforcing material wherein the layered structure is broken down and individual silicate platelets are dispersed throughout the polymeric resin.
Layered silicates are typically composed of stacked silicate platelets. The silicate platelets typically have a thickness on the order of about one nanometer and typically have an aspect ratio of at least about 100. The spaces between these platelets are called gallery spaces. Under the proper conditions, the gallery spaces can be filled with monomer, oligomer, or polymer. This increases the distance between silicate platelets, swelling the layered silicate in a method termed intercalation. If the layered silicate swells so much that at least some of the individual silicate platelets are no longer organized into stacks, those individual silicate platelets are said to be “exfoliated”.